Asrama Teikou
by Kiseka Amamiya
Summary: Cuma kumpulan drabble singkat tentang Asrama Teikou yang penghuninya unik-unik. Dan katanya 'dia' mau datang ke asrama kisedai. Kira-kira 'dia' itu siapa, ya? /GARING!/OOC!/TYPO!/


**Asrama Teikou**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Cuma kumpulan drabble singkat tentang Asrama Teikou yang penghuninya unik-unik. Dan katanya 'dia' mau datang ke asrama kisedai. Kira-kira 'dia' itu siapa, ya? /GARING!/OOC!/TYPO!/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Asrama Teikou]**

 **Asrama Teikou adalah asrama yang penghuninya unik-unik nan imut-imut tapi amit-amit (?). asrama Teikou bertepatan di depan SMA Teikou. asrama Teikou memiliki 2 tingkat (bayangin aja ini asrama hidamari dari hidamari sketch). Dilantai satu, terdapat kamar no 101-103. Dilantai dua terdapat kamar no 201-203. Posisinya? Dilantai satu dari kiri no 101, terus 102, terus 103. Dilantai 2 dari kiri no 201, terus 202, terus 203.**

 **Kamar no 101 = Midorima**

 **Kamar no 102 = Kise**

 **Kamar no 103 = Akashi**

 **Kamar no 201 = Murasakibara**

 **Kamar no 202 = Kuroko**

 **Kamar no 203 = Aomine**

 **Susunan kamar : pintu masuk – dapur – kamar – kamar mandi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bangun**

03 : 40

"UWAAAA!" Kise terbangun dari tidurnya. Sepertinya dia habis mimpi buruk, makanya dia terbangun dengan tidak elitnya. "Haaaa... untung Cuma mimpi..." ucapnya memeluk bantalnya.

 _Trililili_

"EH?!" ia kaget karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _Tok tok tok_

"UWAA?!" sekarang gegara dinding sebelah kirinya diketok-ketok.

" _GYAAAAA~"_

"GYAAAA?!" kali ini gegara mendengar suara jeritan dari kamar sebelah kanannya.

 **Mendatangi**

 _From : Kurokocchi~_

 _Subject : ada apa_

 _Ada apa teriak-teriak? Mimpi buruk?_

Kise nangis bahagia, dengan cepat dia menjawab e-mail dari Kuroko.

 _To : Kurokocchi~_

 _Subject : re:ada apa_

 _Huweeee~ iya, nih, Kurokocchi! T-T ini gegara kemarin dapet e-mail serem itu, lho!_

Tak lama kemudian Kuroko menjawab e-mail dari Kise.

 _From : Kurokocchi~_

 _Subject : re:ada apa_

 _Aku tidak tanya 'kenapa'. Jadi, cepatlah tidur, atau ada yang mendatangimu._

Kise tertawa kecil. _Mana mungkin ada yang mendatangiku-ssu. Dia pasti cemas –ssu-ssu-ssu~_

 _Tok tok_

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Kise. "Serius?!"

 **Tidak melihat**

Dengan berhati-hati, Kise mendekati pintu kamarnya yang berdekatan dengan dapur itu. menggenggam gagang pintunya dan...

 _BRAAAAK_

Dan dia terjepit diantara dinding dan pintu yang dibuka secara paksa.

"Lho? orangnya kemana?" ucap si surai merah, Akashi, selaku orang yang membuka pintu itu celingukan mencari peghuni kamar itu. tentu dia tidak sadar kalau penghuninya sudah terancam meninggal di balik pintu itu.

 **Cuma nanya**

"Jadi Akashicchi ngapain kesini-ssu?" tanya Kise memberikan teh yang kemudian duduk di depan Akashi. ya, sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kamar Kise. Duduk bersila dengan meja teh didepan mereka.

"Aku Cuma mau tanya kenapa teriak-teriak pagi-pagi begini."

"Ini gegara e-mail kemarin itu -ssu! gegara dia bilang bakal ke sini hari ini, jadi kebawa mimpi-ssu!"

"Bukan kamu. Tapi Shintaro."

"Aku nggak ditanyain-ssu?! Klo nanyain tentang dia kenapa nggak ke kamarnya aja-ssu?!"

 **Jam**

"Bercanda, kok~ Shintaro sih pasti gegara lucky itemnya rusak. Jadi, 'dia' akan datang ke sini nanti, kan? Jam berapa?"

"Jam kulit kurang bulu-ssu! GYAAA! Maaf, Akashicchi! Cuma bercanda! Jangan arahkan gunting itu kesini-ssu!"

 **Mirip**

"KAKAK~!"

 _Bruuufh!_

Kise menyemburkan minumnya setelah seorang perempuan bersurai sama sepertinya namun panjang dan dikuncir satu di sebelah kanan mendobrak pintunya.

"Ryoukocchi! Buset-" "Kakak! Ryouko kangen!" ucap perempuan itu memeluk Kise dengan erat.

 _Kakak-adik sama aja..._

Batin Akashi. oh, ternyata perempuan bernama Ryouko itu adiknya Kise.

 **Mirip 2**

"Perkenalkan namaku Kise Ryouko! Hobiku belajar dan keahlianku menjahit. Tapi sebenarnya kedua hal tersebut salah besar. Jadi, anggap saja aku ini gadis normal yang-"

"Stop," Kise menutup mulut adiknya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kamu Akashi Seijuuroucchi, kan?"

' _cchi?'_

"Ha'i. Namaku Akashi seijuurou. Salam kenal, ya," ucap Akashi tersenyum hingga membuat Ryouko fangirling-an. "KYAAAAAA! UNYU!" jerit Ryouko memeluk Akashi dengan erat. Kemudian Akahi men-detahglare Kise. _'HIIIII'_

Lagi pula Akashi bagian mananya yang unyu coba?

 **Tenang**

 _Tenang, Akashi. tenang. Kau jangan membunuhnya. Dia perempuan. Dia perempuan. Jadi, tenanglah._

Batin Akashi berusaha menenangkan diri. Tapi apakah kau sadar kalau kau sendiri tengah memegang gunting dan mengacungkannya ke Kise?

 _HIIIII_

 **Imut**

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kise Ryouko! Aku adik Ryouta-nii-chan. Aku kelas 1 SMP. Salam kenal," ucap Ryouko di depan seluruh penghuni asrama yang menanggapi dengan baik.

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal juga, Kise-san. Uwa-" "IMUUUT!" Ryouko memeluk Kuroko hingga jatuh. "K-kise-san... sesaaa...aak..."

"Kurokocchi! Jangan pergi duluan-ssu!"

 _Jadi keimutan itu dapat membahayakan jiwa._

Batin Midorima ngeri.

 **Aomine**

"O-oi... cepat lepasin Tetsu, Kise kecil (?)" ucap Aomine mendekati Kuroko yang memucat. Melihat Aomine mendekati mereka, Ryouko menatap Aomine lekat-lewat. "A-apa?"

"Nggak imut. Jijay. Najis," ucap Ryouko membuang perhatiannya dari Aomine yang tengah ditahan Kise dan Midorima agar gak marah-marah.

 **Bencana**

Hari sudah malam. Penghuni asrama balik ke kamarnya masing-masing. "Jadi, Ryouko. Mau kakak antar ke stasiun?"

"Eh? Siapa yang mau ke stasiun? Hari ini aku mau menginap di sini, kok."

 _JDEEEER_

 **Menakutkan**

"Kenapa kamu nginap di kamar kakak segala, sih?" ucap Kise lesu sembari duduk di kursi yang bisa diputar2 (tau deh namanya apaan)

"Huh! Memangnya kenapa? Nggak boleh?"

"Nggak! di asrama ini Cuma ada cowok!"

"Terus kenapa?"

"NANTI KAMU JADI HAREM! KAKAK NGGAK TERIMAAA!"

"APA-APAAN ALASAN KAKAK?!"

 **Dimana**

"Lagi pula kita juga udah lama nggak main bareng, kan?"

"Main bareng? Duuuh... perutku sakit..."

"Ah, awas,kak!"

"Awas kenapa?"

"Dibelakang kakak ada cewek berambut panjang dan berdarah-darah!"

"Ahahaha... kakak nggak akan percaya ocehanmu, Ryoukocchi..."

"Ah, kelabang..."

"MANA-SSU?!"

 **Dibelakang**

"JANGAN BUAT KAKAK TERIAK-TERIAK NAPA!"

"LAH, TAPI KAKAK SENDIRI YANG TERIAK-TERIAK, KOK!"

"GEGARA SIAPA?!"

"YA SIAPA?!"

"Ka...mu..." suara Kise kian mengecil. Membuat Ryouko heran.

"? Kakak kenapa?"

"Di-di belakang kamu... ada..."

"Ada...?"

"Ada cowok bersurai merah dengan guntingnya..."

"Ahahaha~ aku nggak percaya, tuh~"

"Waaah... waaah... sepertinya ada yang minta dihukum, nih..." Ryouko menoleh ke belakangnya dengan kaku. Oh, sial. Itu Akashi.

"A-Akashicchi... aku bisa menjelaskan ini..."

"Menjelaskan apa, hm~?"

"Ah, itu... ano..."

"Ryouta, Ryouko. Bersihkan seluruh ruangan di asrama ini sebelum jam 3 pagi."

"...MAAFKAN KAMI /-SSU!"

 **End~**

 **Kenapa end? Soalnya Kiseka males nulis lanjutannya #PLAK**

 **Maaf klo ada TYPO, OOC, dan GAK MENJURUS KE EYD**

 **BTW, RNR? #CAPS**


End file.
